War, Peace and Revolution
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: An accident involving pilots 01 and 02 sends them spiraling through a wormhole and into a world similar to their own. Being taken in by opposing sides, the two decide to bid their time. Full Summary Inside, YAOI
1. A World Like Mine

**War, Peace and ****Revolution**

**Summary: An accident involving pilots 01 and 02 sends them spiraling through a wormhole and into a world similar to their own. Being taken in by opposing sides, the two decide to bide their time. However, it soon becomes clear that remaining out of the war is impossible, and intervention is unavoidable.**

**Anime: Gundam Wing/Gundam Seed**

**Couple: Duo/Heero (YAOI) More Pairings to Come.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Written By: D-B-911**

**Co-Authored By: S. T. Nickolian**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 1**

**A World like Mine**

"_I don't look for danger,_

_Danger looks for me."_

**-x-x-x-**

_It was finally peaceful. Yes, the intervals between War and Revolution were always quiet for a select few; it was always looked forward to. However, the G-Pilot's, though they welcomed the silence, were still cautious and guarded, well aware of what was bound to follow after their 'peace'...for now though..._

**-x-x-x-**

Duo's cobalt eyes gazed at the face of the boy lying across from him. He smiled and moved closer to him; arms wrapped around his body and molded his form against the other. He smiled when he felt long fingers gliding through his chestnut brown locks.

"What time is it?" Heero asked, his lips moving against the exposed skin of his neck. Duo closed his eyes in bliss before opening them once more to glance at the digital clock.

'_Damn, already seven.'_ He glared at the clock before muttering, "Who cares." He felt Heero smirk against his neck and blushed.

"Is it time to get up?"

"No, it's only ten past seven."

"We have a little less than an hour before we have to get ready and leave." Heero said, his voice a mere whisper in Duo's ear. His eyes widened at the implication but soon closed them as Heero removed his hand from his hair, guiding it down the length of Duo's arm. Heero smirked and continued his downward descent until he reached the elastic waist band of Duo's black boxers.

"_Heero,"_ he breathed, but couldn't continue as Heero leaned forward and claimed Duo's lips in a possessive kiss. Duo moved his hands in an attempt to grab Heero's messy dark brown locks, only for Heero to take hold of both his wrists and place them above his head.

Heero felt himself growing hard just by looking at Duo who now lay beneath him, his hair cascading around his head. He slipped his hand beneath the piece of fabric separating him from Duo.

"Ah!" Duo looked into the lust glazed eyes of his lover. "Heero," he cried out as Heero continued his ministrations on his lower self.

**-****Knock- -Knock- -Knock****-**

"_I-ignore it, Heero," _Duo said pleadingly. Heero looked at him, to the door, then back to Duo. He returned his attentions back to the toned body beneath him, only for another set of loud thumps to interrupt him again.

"**Sir's! Mr. Yuy and Mr. ****Maxwell****, Lady Une has requested your presence in Lab 9 of block B. It's an order."**

"_Ignore it..."_ Duo said, though he knew it was pointless.

"...Inform Une that we'll be there in ten minutes."

"**Sir," **They listened as the footsteps faded. Heero pulled his hand from Duo's boxers and released his hold on his wrists. Duo glared intensely at Heero. Flipping him over, he placed both his hands on Heero's, locking them in place on either side of his head while straddling him.

"Once! Just ONCE, why...can't you NOT be the perfect soldier! Just..._once..._"

"Duo―"

"No! I don't want to hear it." Duo removed himself from Heero and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes on the way.

Heero listened from his spot on the bed. _"Idiot..."_ He said when he heard the water turn on.

**-x-x-x-**

Duo finished his shower quickly; he dried off and dressed in his black preacher outfit that he had gotten resized as he grew. Now 17, his looks hadn't changed much; his hair had grown two inches, and he had grown taller by about that much too...but that was about it. He brushed his damp hair and tied it back into a braid then left the bathroom. He ignored Heero who watched him as he pulled on some socks and his black boots before he grabbed his hat and left the room. Heero's eyes followed him until the door shut, but he never said anything.

**-x-x-x-**

Quatre walked out of lab 9 of block B. He was helping Lady Une prepare for some kind of first time experiment. He stopped walking though when he spotted Duo heading towards the room he just vacated. He felt a rush of hurt overwhelm him and jumped when he felt a hand steady him as he unconsciously leaned towards the wall.

"Oh, thanks Trowa."

Trowa gave a silent nod of his head and watched as Duo walked past them and into the room.

**-x-x-x-**

When Heero arrived, Lady Une had the two of them stand in the center of a Crystallite circle.

"What is this?" Duo asked, slightly wary of what was happening, his senses running haywire as they went into overdrive.

"It's a transporter. We have tested it already with inanimate objects and they have arrived in one piece with no trouble at all."

"...that's...reassuring." He said sarcastically.

"Shouldn't this be done with one person?" Quatre asked.

"We have enough power for two successful transports."

"...I suppose..."

"Wait! I'm not gonna come out of this with the head of Heero...am I?" Duo asked. After what just happened between them, that would be _way_ too awkward.

Lady Une ignored Duo and waited till they were standing in their spots. Suddenly the ground shook and she fell into the button, lightning struck the machine causing Quatre's eyes to widen.

"NO! Duo, Heero...GET OUT OF THERE!" It was too late; a wormhole appeared behind the two, instead of the normal silver shimmer that appeared every time they sent an inanimate object. The ground finally stopped shaking and when they looked to where Heero and Duo should be...they weren't there.

"No..."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Another Place...Another Time)**

"Sir, something hit us on the upper deck of the Vesalius!" A man turned to the soldier speaking. The superior wore a white uniform and had blond hair, a mask covering the upper part of his face.

"How bad is the damage? Do you know what hit us? An attack is highly unlikely."

"Well, the damage is fixable, however...I don't know about the kid."

"Kid?" They turned to the four boys who had been listening. The one with silver hair and sapphire eyes had been the one to speak out.

"Yes, a boy who looks to be maybe a year or two older then you. He's out cold on the deck; we have a few soldiers watching him, waiting for your orders Creuset."

"We are in the middle of the Indian Ocean, how did he get on the Vasalius?" The one with blue hair and emerald green eyes asked.

"Well, I was up there when it happened, a black...well, I don't know what it was, appeared in the sky, and he was...thrown to the ship. Then the black something disappeared."

"Very explanatory, soldier, return to your post, I will take a look, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka, if you will follow me."

"**Sir!"**

The four boys followed after their commanding officer and up to the outer deck of the Vasalius. When they were on the surface the first thing they noticed was the large cracks, then the boy lying on the cracks.

"Well, he's dead." Dearka said, running a tan hand through his blonde wavy hair as his amethyst eyes looked at the indention in the ship. "No way could he have survived that."

"No, he's alive, sir, just not conscious."

"I see, take him to the infirmary."

"Yes sir," One of the soldiers picked him up carefully and they watched the brown braid that had been hidden beneath him, fall over his shoulder and move with every step the soldier made.

"He looks girly." Dearka commented.

"That's an understatement."

"Now boys," Creuset said, "I want you to trade watch over him until he awakens. Watch him 2 hours, trade, got it? You decide the order." Creuset left without another word.

"**Not it!"** Dearka and Yzak said before Athrun and Nicol could comment.

"Heh, I'll do first watch," Nicol said, his wavy green hair blew gently with the wind, doe brown eyes watching his friends.

"I'll be the night owl. So I'm last." Dearka said.

"I'll go before Dearka."

"Then I'll take second post." Athrun said after Yzak.

"Good, it's settled."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

"Is he dead?" A boy with brown wavy hair and green eyes asked. The woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes the question was directed to didn't answer and stood waiting for the man who just left to retrieve their doctor. Finally the two came in. The man made his way back to the girl, his blonde hair moved with the light breeze, blue eyes watching the kid carefully.

"No! Tolle, you're standing to close to him!" A girl with a Nancy cut said warily.

"What's he going to do, jump me in his sleep?"

"Mwu, would you get them out of here." The brunette woman next to him asked. He nodded and moved close to them.

Mwu was the first to notice the sudden change, the simple twitch behind the eye before returning to normal, but it was enough. "Tolle, Miriallia! Move away from―"

The boy kicked his leg out faster than the others could see, moving quickly behind the girl, his gun which had been held to his back by the waist line of his pants, was now placed firmly to her skull.

"AH!" Miriallia screamed, instinctively falling still at the pressure against her head.

"Quiet!" The boy who had only moments before been unconscious ordered sternly, his eyes darting around the room. "Where is Duo!"

"Who?" Mwu asked.

"Brunette hair in a long braid, my height, cobalt eyes, would be wearing black." He railed off the information quickly and precisely, reminding the officers watching vaguely of the strict ways their enemies were trained.

Mwu stepped forward carefully, arms spread wide in a gesture of peace, as he tried to get closer to the teary girl, just in case they couldn't calm the boy down. "We haven't seen anyone like that. Kid, you're in the middle of the ocean, on our ship."

"..." Mwu could see the gauges turning in his eyes, no doubt working a hundred miles a second. "What year is it?"

"C.E. 71, March, 7th."

'_I'm from A.C. 196...'_ He released his hold on the girl and pushed her to the blonde haired man. "Good guys or Bad?"

"Depends on which side you're on?"

"None." The woman narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion at the cold word.

"We are in the Earth Alliance."

"...hm," He looked at his arm and glared, obviously irritated with the injury he sustained.

The doctor cleared his throat tentatively. "You dislocated your arm, let's get that―" He didn't get the chance to finish as the boy took hold of the offending arm.

**-CRACK-POP-**

"...Ow..." Tolle said, holding his own arm as the boy in front of him popped his arm into place without even flinching.

"And to think, that could have been you." Mwu said as he ruffled Tolle's hair.

"Are we near the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, or where it once was..."

"Uh...that was in our history books, wasn't it in ORB?" Tolle asked uneasily, clearly still shaken by what was happening.

The woman straightened, taking on her role as captain. "Yes, we are heading that way anyways."

"Good."

The doctor stepped forward, wary of the gun still in the boy's hands, and tried to talk to him. "Child you should rest, you just totaled a ship's deck."

"Yuy...Heero Yuy, call me child again and I'll introduce you to a new kind of pain." The doctor took a step back, shocked at the frigid glare and threat in his words.

Mwu laughed, liking Heero's attitude and trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Haha, alright kid, come on. Let's get you in a spare room with a bed. You can sleep while we have someone clean up this mess." Heero glanced at the damaged deck around them and nodded before following the man, his gun clinched tightly in his hands.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! This story will be written by me and NICOL! Uh...S. T. Nickolian...in case you didn't know. Please Read and Review! ^_^'' don't forget to send messages and PM's to credit Nicol for her hard work too, nai!**


	2. Skipping a Revolution

**War, Peace and ****Revolution**

**Summary: An accident involving pilots 01 and 02 sends them spiraling through a wormhole and into a world similar to their own. Being taken in by opposing sides, the two decide to bide their time. However, it soon becomes clear that remaining out of the war is impossible, and intervention is unavoidable.**

**Anime: Gundam Wing/Gundam Seed**

**Couple: Duo/Heero (YAOI) More Pairings to Come.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Written By: Akuma-Chibi (D-B-911)**

**Co-Authored By: S. T. Nickolian**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 2**

**Skipping a Revolution!**

_Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet._

_Only through experiences of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened,_

_Vision cleared, ambition inspired and success achieved._

**-x-x-x-**

**(On the Vesalius)**

Yzak sighed in boredom, leaning against the wall outside the room of their _guest_ as he waited for noise or some other notification that sleeping beauty was awake. He looked at his watch and scathed. _'An hour left to go, and nothing is happening! Damn it!'_ He looked at the door and finally let his curiosity get to him. The kid wouldn't wake up for a long while, so there really wasn't anything to worry about if he took a look, right? Right! Keying in the input code, he slipped in and made his way to the boy lying out cold on one of the locked rooms spare bunks. Yzak had only caught a quick look at the boy earlier, and despite himself, he'd found him to be quite attractive for a male.

Walking up to the young man's bedside; cocking his head to the side a bit, he stared at the resting boys face, still surprised that he'd survived the hit to the Vesalius to begin with. He moved a strand of the chestnut brown hair that'd come loose from his braid and moved it out of his face, his finger lingering on his smooth skin and slowly trailing down to his lips when suddenly, his wrist was twisted and he was forced to turn as the boy he'd moments ago been admiring was holding him in a painful arm lock.

"Do you get touchy with all of your patients?"

"No, and get the hell off of me!" Yzak kicked out and the boy jumped and moved out of the way.

"Oh, I'm special then." The boy smirked, "Not surprising in the least."

"Kind of cocky, aren't you?"

"Who is it molesting his patients?"

"What patient! You are a fucking guest under surveillance!"

He frowned, "Where am I?"

"The Vesalius; you're in the middle of the Indian Ocean." Yzak could only watch as shock, and then disbelief made the beautiful boy pale.

"...I'm on Earth!"

**-x-x-x-**

**(On the Archangel)**

Heero looked up from the laptop he was working on, his eyes lingering on the sea before returning to the screen.

"Should you have given him that?" Murrue, the brunette woman said, asking her blonde companion who stood watching the boy carefully from her side.

"He asked for it, and I saw no harm in it. Quite frankly, I don't want to make him sour by saying no either. He seems content, and we saw the moves he pulled of before. Those were things I had never seen, coordinators too. He fixed his own arm, and didn't even flinch."

"I guess."

He was looking for something, but what, neither knew.

**-x-x-x-**

Heero glanced at the words that filtered across his screen; there was a small radar was on in a window which was open in the corner of the screen, next to it was a compass showing where they were going. He had set the computer up similarly to his own back in his time so that he could figure out where he was exactly, and with more ease. Continuously typing until a red dot appeared on the radar and a bleep was heard.

"Hm? An unknown sea vessel is behind us."

"Oh?" Mwu leaned over and looked only for the laptop to be shut. "Hey,"

"I don't like people standing behind me while I work," Heero stood and disappeared into the _Archangel_ as he found the ship to be called. Already he had mapped out the entire ship and had managed to make a fake access key to all the doors while the others were asleep, and with the knowledge of their ship and many of their files already on record in his new laptop, he just needed to get his Wing Gundam and find Duo, well, the other way around, but still to the point.

Duo, he was a fool the last time he was with him. He had thought about it constantly since his _arrival_ on the Archangel. He wasn't prone to over thinking relationships or friendships; they came second to his missions and orders and always had, but being placed in the situation where he may not see Duo again...it caused their last _heartfelt_ moment to plague his mind.

He walked off towards his bunk and sat his laptop down before sealing and locking his door. Duo wouldn't be that hard to find, as long as he still had the Gundam Compact that Lady Une had given them.

"Never thought this thing would actually come in hand,"

_Heero,_

Heero sat back down and got to work looking for the system key input for Duo's Gundam Compact, a simple tracking key that would hopefully bring him to Duo.

_Ignore it..._

He clenched his fists above his keyboard before continuing in his assault on the keys. His mind was running a mile a minute and was racing with images of Duo.

_Once! Just ONCE, why...can't you NOT be the perfect soldier! Just...__once..._

**BAM**

His fist rested in the puncture he made in the wall next to him; his eyes overshadowed by his bangs. "Idiot...I'm such...an Idiot!" He looked at his screen and the dot that lingered a distance behind them. It was a wonder why the Archangel hadn't paid heed to it yet, seeing as how, he was using their identification logs, though, he had set up the radar system to better reach a farther distance than theirs. Two hundred miles just isn't enough, five hundred is more appropriate when one needs time to prepare for battle. Mind you, he is always ready, and never needs to _prepare_ for battle. "I _will_ find you." He said, _'Forgive me Duo, but for a while longer, let me be the perfect soldier.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back on the Vesalius)**

Duo was led down the hall behind mister Tall, Lean and Silver. Actually, he took to the nickname Mr. Molester—mind you, it didn't please _Yzak_.

"Hey, Mr. Molester, where you takin' me?"

"_Are they sure he's older than me..._To the Commander's!"

"Right...and who said I'm older than you?"

"So you're not?"

"I never said that."

Yzak felt his eye twitch before clenching a fist by his side as he maneuvered himself through the hall. "Then why bring it the hell up!"

"You brought it up, I just asked who it was who said I was older?"

"ONE OF THE CREWMEN!" Yzak snapped. Duo loved irritating him. His smile let Yzak know that he was enjoying his irritation immensely and would continue questioning him until his last breath was used to beg him for a quick death.

"Hey, how did I get here?"

"You crash landed into our deck, head first."

"...oh," Duo memorized every turn they took, keeping an open mind to what lay behind each door, and using it to make a mental layout of the ship in his head. He wasn't sure how big the ship was, or how many floors there were, but he wondered how talkative his _friend_ was. "How big is this..._Vesalius_?"

"Why,"

'_Not too talkative, he's one for the confidential. Heero would have a more thought out method for finding out what he needed to know, but I don't really want to be patient here.'_ He moved closer and pulled Yzak around an upcoming corner.

"Hey!" Yzak snapped, "Where the hell do you think you're taking us!"

"I'm bored, I want to see this ship. It's impressive, and amazing in build."

"Humph, of course, it's a Z.A.F.T vessel; the Vesalius is one of the greatest ships, second to none."

"Really," Duo said with interest. "Ah! A HANGER!" He ran forward to the large door and pressed the side button and watched the door swish open.

"Wait, not in there!" Yzak said, trying to keep up.

Duo was quick to move past the changing room and into the Hanger where five mobile suits were. "Ah! BLACK!"

"Yeah, the Blitz, now you see it, now you leave, let's...GO!"

"No way, which one is yours?"

"Duel, blue and white."

"The others? I'm assuming there are three other pilots?"

"Yes, Buster, the white and green, Aegis the Red, and Blitz, all have pilots too. You really aren't aloud to be in here."

"But I would much rather see the Gundam's then your Commander. Can I see inside?"

"I have no access into Aegis, Blitz or Buster."

Duo laughed and took off towards the Duel, maneuvering himself around the technicians and mechanics that looked at him strangely. "You have access into the Duel, right?"

"Yeah, but that ones mine and I don't want you inside it. Screw up the Aegis."

"Hehe, if you don't get over here and open it, I'll do it myself."

"You can't, we all put key locks on them that only we—" Yzak's eye twitched as a hum signaled his cockpit was being opened. "You do know that there are rules to reality, right! You aren't supposed to go around opening other peoples Gundam's! Hey, don't touch anything! If you mess anything up in there, I'll kill you!"

"Yzak?"

Yzak froze, "What?" He turned and glared at the boy behind him.

Duo peeked his head out of the cockpit and looked to see why his _guide_ had stopped yelling death threats; a boy with blue shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes stood standing before Yzak slightly confused.

"Why are you yelling, and what are you doing here? You are supposed to be watching —"

"Me?" Duo interrupted.

Yzak watched Athrun look up and glanced over his shoulder to see a grinning Duo. "I am watching him. Well...the Gundam is babysitting him."

"You trust him...in the Duel?"

"...I didn't exactly let him in. He broke in."

"He...got in on his own?"

"Yeah, hey!" Yzak yelled up to Duo who sighed, closing up the cockpit before jumping down to him.

"Hey, the names Duo Maxwell, I run and I hide but I never tell a lie!" He introduced himself.

"I see; why are you two in here though?"

"I dragged him here."

"How did you know the way to the Hanger?"

"I didn't, but it seemed like an appropriate layout for any vessel with a pilot. The uniform is similar to the ones Lady Une tries forcing me in. Hell if I'll wore one though." Duo made to move only for a hand to pull him back by the braid. "Ah! Ah! Ah! That hurt's!"

"Stop running off!"

"Right, Mr. Molester,"

"Don't ask, Athrun!"

"..."

Duo sighed as Yzak pulled him through the doors by the braid, walking backwards wasn't hard, but it was annoying. _'Playing with them awhile will be fine; but I need to find out how to get back to where I came from.'_ He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small Compact and frowned, a crack ran all the way across the back. He opened it and tried turning it on but frowned when it didn't light up. _'I'll be stuck here till I fix my Gundam Compact too. Damn, this is exactly the situation that Wufei would laugh at.'_

Yzak pulled him into the Commander's office.

'_I wonder if Heero's okay,'_

"So you are awake. Yzak, Athrun, go get Nicol and Dearka."

"**Sir!"**

'_Heero...please be okay...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed! Please Read and Review! SANKYU! Please make sure you give proper credit to Nicol too! She helped! ^_^''**


End file.
